


Snow Day

by BAD268



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Ice Skating
Relationships: Peter Pan (Peter Pan) & Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Five Days of Holidays





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Requested: Entry number 2 in my Five days of Holidays!  
> Warnings: tooth-rotting fluff

After being in Neverland for so long, I understood how boring it can get after a while. The boys did the same thing day in and day out, get up, eat, practice combat, eat, play one of Pan’s games, eat, and sleep. To me, it seemed a little repetitive. This is why I took it upon myself to use my magic to change things up. I vaguely remember different seasons when I was growing up, but my favorite was always the coldest one. Hence why I decided to make it snow in Neverland. 

Peter usually let me do whatever I wanted in terms of magic unless it was letting someone go without telling him. So instead of going to the treehouse with Pan after dinner, which I would normally do, I told him I wanted to practice a few nature spells. At first, he offered to help me, but I told him that I wouldn’t be long. He let me go, saying he was proud I was practicing my magic skills.

I walked through camp, making sure all of the boys were in their tents or heading there. Once seeing they were tucked away for the night and with my alibi covered, I made my way to the middle of the forest. I needed to get to the center of Neverland for this spell to work.

After walking around trees and bushes for a few minutes, I saw the X I had marked in the dirt earlier today. I flicked my wrist towards the sky, muttering a few nature spells. I tried multiple times, but alas, it did not work. Discouraged, I walked back to the treehouse. Pan was already asleep by the time I got there, so I just jumped into bed and fell asleep.  
~  
The next morning, Pan and I woke up to the boys screaming of joy or fear, we did not know. We used magic to teleport to camp immediately. However, I did not expect to see pile upon piles of snow when we got there. Some of the boys were having a snowball fight, some were making snow angels, a few were just running while Pan and Felix were just confused.

“Was this the nature spell you were trying last night?” Pan asked with a smirk as he came up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. In response, I just laughed and turned around in his arms. All he did was roll his eyes, shake his head, and lean down to press a kiss to my red nose. “Why?”

“Because it’s always the same sunshine here, and I think it gets boring doing the same thing all the time. Besides, the boys needed a snow day,” I explained excitedly. He looked confused as to what a snow day was. “It’s a day where they do whatever they want.”

“They already do that!” 

“No training, no games, no nothing. If Felix wants to sleep all day-” Felix cut into my explanation by asking why he would do that. “I’m not saying you will, just if you wanted to, you could do that. Now, I don’t know about you two, but I want to go ice skating.”

Pan seemed to have a minute of thought before speaking to the boys. “You heard the woman! Neverland’s first snow day,” he shouted before turning his head down to whisper in my ear. “Now, I think you need to teach me how to ice skate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
